<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>American Money by ItsAshPirozhky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785458">American Money</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAshPirozhky/pseuds/ItsAshPirozhky'>ItsAshPirozhky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Relationships, First Love, Fluff and Crack, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, KuroYama - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, bornssong, songshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAshPirozhky/pseuds/ItsAshPirozhky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Qué más podía pedir si ya lo tenía todo, con tan solo mirar esos maravillosos ojos sentía que había encontrado lo que siempre necesitó.</p><p>Porque sus besos y caricias eran más dulces que la miel llevándolo a la perdición, pero al mismo tiempo al paraíso que creía nunca iba encontrar."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>American Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>El humo de aquel cigarrillo en la mañana lo había llevado a sus más profundos recuerdos. Donde un chico dormía plácidamente a su lado teniendo momentos esos extraordinarios ojos cerrados para aquellos que no estaban él, siendo acompañados de los secretos del universo que adornaban de forma curiosa sus mejillas y el resto de su cuerpo.</p><p>Lo recordaba, claro que lo lo y cada vez que lo hacía se sintió maravillado al hacerlo, su llegada fue como la de un ángel aterrizando en el desierto desierto en el que mayormente se encontraban sus pensamientos. Lo supo, supo que ese dulce chico había sacudido su universo entero tal y como el estruendoso sonido de los truenos en una tormenta de verano.</p><p>En un inicio sabía que al llamar su atención correría un grave peligro, pero… de eso estaba hecha la vida, de esas fuertes emociones vivían y alimentaban su cuerpo, el número doce del Karasuno era un completo misterio, tan tímido y reservado que de solo mirarlo quería llenar su cuerpo con la oscuridad del suyo, ansiaba hacerlo, y no es que Kuroo fuera alguien tan arrogante y egoísta, es solo que la dulce mirada del chico le ocasionaba el querer seguir contemplando y admirando su pureza y su simpleza al observar cada aspecto de la gran ciudad.</p><p>Así que esa noche, después de esa fiesta en la que todos se encontraban perdidos, decidió dar el primer paso a lo que daría el inicio de todo, sin más preámbulos recordó la decisión que había tomado en ese momento al llevarlo a dar un paseo para que pudiera contemplar el mismo las maravillas de la vida nocturna. Y como era de esperarse se sorprendió al ver que aquel chico estaba lleno de sorpresas al haber aceptado su propuesta de viajar en motocicleta como una avecilla retando una fuerte tormenta. Así pues también supo que ese chico con tiernas mejillas llenas de pequeñas constelaciones sería el amante que la vida le había destinado, su dulce voz en aquella canción seguía reflejando sus más profundos deseos, y vaya que ahora había tomado la decisión de jamás dejarlo ir.</p><p>Porque entre el ruido y luces de la gran ciudad no había tiempo de dormir, nada podría producirle sueños tan excitantes como los que la misma realidad le brindaba, dejándolo vivir ese sueño que tantas veces había anhelado y buscado entre las profundidades de la tierra y el universo.</p><p>Porque cada que lo besaba y contemplaba sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que muchas veces llegaban a cambiar de un verde profundo a uno claro, donde la luz de la ciudad hacían que esos hermosos ojos se miraran aún más brillantes y más valiosos que el  <em>dinero americano</em> .</p><p>El besar esos dulces labios eran más dulces que la miel haciéndolo delirar, lo había llevado al paraíso y ahora no quería irse nunca de ahí. <br/>Quería huir con él ya fuera de día o noche, quería mostrarle a todo el mundo que el paraíso estaba a su lado, en sus ojos, y en cada centímetro de piel que el todos los días besaba y estaba dispuesto a besar hasta la eternidad, tan ansiado como el dinero americano.</p><p>Había decidido por completo que debía seguir mostrándole las maravillas del mundo a su tan ansiado paraíso, así que esa misma noche se perdieron de la gran ciudad para poder perderse de la realidad e inventar una nueva donde solamente existieran ellos dos. Porque sus dulces ojos contenían un camino que quería recorrer para así llegar al tesoro que se encontraban escondido en ellos.</p><p>En ese viaje llegaron a un mundo perdido, uno en el que nadie los conocía, donde la tormenta que había llegado a sus vidas y en la realidad los hizo sentir nuevas sensaciones. Un lugar donde sus cuerpos mojados trataban de encontrar la calidez que les faltaba. <br/>La ropa ya no era necesaria, lo único que necesitaban era a ellos mismos sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos ansiosos por seguir descubriendo los sueños que jamás creyeron conseguir.</p><p>Kuroo volvió a besarlo, era un beso ansioso y lascivo pero que al mismo tiempo contenía la dulzura que solo Yamaguchi podía brindar, más adictivo que la miel y los más sucios deseos materiales de las personas. Porque solo Yamaguchi podía mostrarle el paraíso en sus ojos y cuerpo. No había tiempo de dormir, nunca lo si habría lo tenía a su lado, Yamaguchi se había convertido en su nueva droga, una droga de la que nunca se cansaría, así, fuera de día o de noche el todos los días seguiría buscando la eternidad de sus deseos y los haría realidad, mientras lo siguiera besando y llenando de caricias que se volvieran agridulces en la pureza del chico.</p><p>Porque no importaba si lo buscaba en el calor del desierto o en el frío y despiadado invierno, él había esperado su vida entera por él, por algo más valioso que el dinero americano e incluso sus más profundos deseos.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta es mi primer obra KuroYama, en particular es un ship que me encanta muchísimo y sé que es un os algo corto, me ha gustado como ha quedado, de verdad espero y a ustedes también les haya gustado y por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo, es algo que me hace muy feliz.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>